Tony and angela find an orphan girl
by annabell39645
Summary: you have to read it to find out


Tony and Angela find an orphan girl by Samantha

Contents

Running away and remembering the past

Hiding out

Going into the kitchen and meeting Sam aND her Husband

Explanation time

Staying 3 nights Mona Finds a diary and gives it to Angela

Adoption

Note there married

Running away and remembering the past

Dear diary: Today I'm leaving this stupid orphanage they make me do chores an treat me like I'm there servant. I wish my parents where here I sure miss them put they had to give me up they said they had no choice. Well it figures I was expensive to raise I had taste but that wasn't it it was that they couldn't get a job. But I remember when we had fourth of July. It was the best thing ever I could hear the BAND play and the fireworks going off it was exciting my dad held me on his shoulders so I could see the fireworks. Then the time when my parents told me to be careful as they walked me to school and told me to follow all the rules. But after 1st grade the gave me up for adoption. I remember the day they brought me to that orphanage they told them to Find me a good home. But so far no home its been a year sense I last saw them but I feels like forever I'm in 2ND grade I'm 8 years old.

Well I got my bags packed and I'm running away if you want to know the reason its because I get no respect around here and like I said before I'm treated like a slave.

My parents are the last people I want to see in my life they gave me up and I'm still upset it fells like they don't want me. Wow so this is what Connecticut this place is huge I'm not gonna get caught cops that's the first think second think is place to find a place to hide out alright so lets think I'm gonna have to live on the streets for a tonight tomorrow Find a home. Well I better get some sleep good night diary this is Stephanie. Well look at this this place is huge I wonder If I can hide In there attic probably.

Tony: Samantha I told you you cant drop out of collage

Samantha: why not I'm married aND I am an adult yes but still you need an education fine dad

Angela: hi honey

Tony:hi sweet heart

Sam: hi mom

Angela: hi Sam

Wow whoever lives here is rich I just hope they don't Find me well its time for me to open my backpack aNd see what I packed my teddy bear, my picture of my parents ,my locket,my diary aND pen aND my clothes which are all ragged because of the work they made me do they where so mean to me I wish my parents could see me now. Well time to go Find food I hope they have left I'm going down stairs for some food. Lets see if I do this quick they wont see me.

Going to the kitchen and meeting Sam and her husband

Wow the main floor is bigger then the top floor this must be the living room. We never had a TV when I was at the orphanage or at my parents home there is also a couch an a fireplace,a book shelf an chairs an a lamp also a china cabinet. Now wheres the kitchen there is a dining room well I guess its here I got to be very careful this place is amazing. there is an apartment right next to it someone who is related must live there before I eat I'm going to look around outside(quietly shuts the door) Wow they have a hot tube and everything uh who are you my name is Stephanie nice to meet you and why are you our apartment I'm sorry its a long story

I'm so sorry. Anyways its a long story well I'm gonna tell my parents an ask what to do with you and you first better tell them your story when we get there okay.

Explanation time

Mom,Dad yes Sam who is she My name is Stephanie nice to meet you.

Tony: Samantha what is she doing here

Samantha: she came into my house and I don't know what to do with her

Angela: she looks dusty and full of dirt

Stephanie: if you want to now my story ill tell you okay

All of them: alright tell us your story.

Stephanie: 1st of all if you want to know why I'm covered in dirt an dust that is because I came from an orphanage who doesn't treat me as a person but a slave. You see when I was in 1st grade my parents but me in a orphanage because they couldn't take care of me for some reason my parents couldn't find a job if they did one of my parents would lose a job and if they did they had fights an yelled at each other aNDwhen I came in between to stop there fights some one would get hurt and that person was me they said they loved me but I couldn't trust them so they brought me to an orphanage an told them to take good care of me but instead it was the opposite so I decide I couldn't take it anymore so i ran away. They made me iron,clean the chimney, sweep the floors, mop the floors, clean the windows, wax the floors, do the dishes, do the laundry an if that want harsh enough I had to hang up the decorations on the roof an around the house I didn't get to play with toys I had homework I worked when I was there I was the only one the rest of the kids got to have fun so life was harsh anon my birthday I didn't get any presents or even on holidays . I haven't even heard from my parents they don't care for me so I don't care for them I slept in a cold room and all my clothes are ragged from all the work they made me do. I sometime get slapped on the hand if I don't do things right anI never get to go outside so 2 night before for the 1st time I decided to run away then. I saw this house I thought that if I hide in your attic you wouldn't notice me and at the orphanage they only let me have bread an water if I was lucky I would get French toast but I only had it one time Ive been there for a year now I they said if I don't get adopted I'm a personal servant for one of the kids when they get adopted. its been a year an no one choose me. AND I decide not to be a servant or a slave so I ran away. I'm sorry I look like a mess ill just get out of your way an go FinD a box or somewhere else it was nice meeting you all I'm just going to leave I have my things. Come on star lets go its my teddy bears name shes wearing my locket because I cant wear it at the orphanage so I put It on my teddy bear.

Staying 3 nights there

Angela: wait you can stay here a few nights

Stephanie: thank you

Angela: your welcome

Mona comes in

Mona: who is

Angela: this Stephanie shes gonna stay here a few nights mom

Mona: really yes she can sleep in Tony's old room

Angela: great idea thanks mom

Mona: no problem by the way she looks she came from an orphanage

Angela: how did you know

Mona: Ive seen her before at the orphanage she is only the only girl who is cleaning the outside of the house and the only one is dusty the rest are dressed in nice close she is one of there orphans who is a servant and does work because they don't care for her.

Angela: lets get you cleaned up and into clean clothes

Stephanie: alright thank you

Angela: no problem

Mona and Angela are talking)the next day Angela look what I found mom what did you find her diary really wow this is her whole life story I know and everything is such colorful it says that she has to sneak the crayons to her room so she can write in her diary because they don't let her use pen or pencil or anything to write in her diary I'm wondering how she got this diary easy it say one of the girls gave her this diary to diaries actually so she can write down her feelings her is the other one wow this is the first one it completed she sure writes a lot she only writes at night when everyone is asleep other wise shell be in trouble. I feel sorry for her me to well

Tony said we could adopt her well then adopt her she needs a good home where is she right now playing with Sam in the backyard Sam is teaching her how to play hula hoop really yes she is so quiet so and shy she wasn't last night mom yes I know she was but Sam had to help her talk she knows how to she is just so afraid of talking because she thinks shell get punished. She is a sweet girl once she get used to people she starts showing her personality she cant at the orphanage so do you want me to come with to the orphanage yes and who is going to babysit Stephanie Sam and Jerry alright lets go.

Adoption

Angela come on alright mom hello I would like to adopt Stephanie really cause she is not here I know shes at my daughters house my son in law and his daughter andher son is taking care of her really yes she is in good hand alright lets get the adoption form for you to sign there thank you goodbye Stephanie is right she is mean I know Angela . Later that day they tell Stephanie they adopted her and shes glad she has a new family


End file.
